This invention generally relates to fibrous web laminates suitable for use in articles used to absorb, distribute and retain body liquids, such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, incontinence garments and the like, and to a method and apparatus for making same. More specifically, this invention relates to a nonwoven laminated material having improved liquid distribution and management and air circulation properties as well as enhanced comfort and softness when placed in contact with human skin.
Nonwoven materials, such as spunbonded webs and carded webs, have been used as bodyside liners in disposable absorbent articles. Typically, very open, porous liner structures have been employed to allow liquid to pass through them rapidly, thereby keeping the wearer's skin separate from the wetted absorbent core underneath the liner. Also, other layers of material, such as those constructed with thick, lofty fabric structures, have been interposed between the liner and absorbent pad for the purpose of reducing flowback.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,322 to Raley discloses a fibrous web laminate wherein a fibrous layer having a soft texture is laminated with a contiguous layer having a greater structural integrity such that the soft texture layer may be utilized as a skin-contacting surface and the contiguous layer thereto may provide mechanical strength and integrity to the laminate. The laminate of this patent includes a first fibrous layer, which is pattern bonded in a first spaced-apart bonding pattern, formed, for example, by passing the first layer through the nip formed by a first heated pattern roll and a smooth roll, and a second fibrous layer, which is pattern bonded in a second spaced-apart bonding pattern, formed, for example, by passing the first and second layers through the nip formed by a second heated pattern roll and a smooth roll. The second bonding pattern further produces bonds between the first and second layers, while the first bonding pattern does not.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,862 to Marsan et al. discloses an absorptive device including a facing element, a support element, an absorbent core and a backsheet. The facing element is a fluid permeable, unbonded, carded web of hydrophobic, thermoplastic fibers. The facing element is bonded in spaced apart bonding regions to a fluid permeable support element of nonwoven polyester or monofilament scrim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,726 to Cumbers discloses a method of making nonwoven fabrics wherein a nonwoven web of thermally bondable material is passed through a nip between co-operating calender rolls, at least one of which is heated, with one calender roll having a surface pattern consisting of continuous lands and the other calender roll having a surface pattern consisting of lands that are isolated projections and the centroids of area of those projections concurrently in the nip being disposed at differing distances from the longitudinal axis of the nearest continuous land surface so that lands that oppose each other in the nip overlap to different extents.
Notwithstanding the development of nonwoven materials of the types described above, the need remains for a nonwoven material that can provide improved liquid intake and distribution as well as air circulation when used as a body contacting layer in a disposable absorbent article, resulting in greater surface dryness and comfort for the wearer's skin. There also is a need for a nonwoven material that exhibits improved softness and comfort when placed in contact with the wearer's skin.